


The Yaoi Factor

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change of jobs for Duo might bring interesting surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yaoi Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1x2 Cubicle Love contest and winner of second place :)
> 
> Thanks a lot to Anne for the beta.

It's not like I'm complaining, because I'm not. I've got it good, I know. Good job, great pay check, working for my best friend, head of my department, office with a view… and bored out of my mind.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, how can one be bored working in the porn industry? I know what people say about it being exciting, and dirty and perverted, but the truth is unless you are working in the third and fourth floors – the studios – then there's nothing exceptional about the work. Gray walls, cubicles and people in suits doing paperwork. I tell you, the porn industry isn't quite that interesting when you work in accounting and marketing.

Well, I guess the seventh floor might be cool too. That's the writers' floor. My best friend's boyfriend, Trowa, works there. He's head writer and he always looks like he's having a lot of fun. They don't dress in suits on that floor. Actually, for a week a guy named Mark came to work in a bunny suit… don't ask.

Maybe I should request to be transferred to the writers' department? It's not like I'm really needed in accounting and marketing. That Dorothy chick might freak me out but she's damn good at her job. She could easily take over as department head. She seems to enjoy it too, while I've already lost the interest.

Sure, in the early days I got a crack for reading what kinky movies were selling better or how the average consumer for S&amp;M videos were high power attorneys and housewives. I still tease Wufei about it, but he doesn't turn as read anymore. Guess he got used to it.

The point is that I'm bored now. I want to do something new, something different, and no, I don't mean transferring to the third and fourth floor, thank you very much.

I've been fidgeting about this for a week, when really it shouldn't be that difficult asking for an internal transfer. After all, my best friend owns the company. That's another thing people never believe at first. Quatre is just way too polite for people to believe that yes, he does own and run Winner Pornographic Industries.

He started it just to spite his family. Is there a better way to tell your old man to stick his homophobic thoughts up his, well you know his what, than to head the most lucrative gay porn industry in the country? The old guy had a fit, especially when he found out about the name. He tried to sue Quatre for using the family name but Wufei argued that Mr. Winner might as well sue against any company using Winner in their name, like Winner's Wieners – which incidentally, was Quatre's first choice of name but it was already taken by the sausage company.

I've known Quatre since he got his first pimple and I know he wouldn't say no to me, but I felt guilty about asking for a different job. I've been handling the department since he started the company and in leaving that job it's like turning away from him. He probably won't see it that way but you can't blame me for being a bit nervous.

I get into the elevator and instead of pressing the sixth floor, my floor, I press the twelfth. The doors open with a ding and I walk onto the reception area. No, there are no naked people dancing around. It's just a room with a waiting area and a desk for Quatre's secretary, which is currently empty.

Heading straight for the tall wooden doors, I don't bother to knock and walk right in. Quatre's office is elegant and very tastefully decorated. If it wasn't for the five golden penises displayed on a glass shelve – awards for his outstanding work in the porn community – the office wouldn't look any different than one from any other executive. "No secretary, Q?" I ask as I sit in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

He turns his eyes away from the papers he had been reading and looks at me. "She quit yesterday."

Quatre's secretaries never last more than two weeks. My theory is that they keep catching him and Trowa doing the naughty in the office but he keeps denying it.

"It's good that you came, Duo. There's something I need to talk to you about."

I frown and rest my elbows on his clear glass desk. "What is it?"

"You know Dorothy, right?"

I roll my eyes and he laughs.

"Well, she has been conducting a study on how can we expand our target market."

I'm not sure I want to know what a woman like Dorothy plans to do to get more porn consumers, but I raise my eyebrows anyway.

"She calls it the Yaoi factor," Quatre explains. "Straight women who are interested in gay male relationships."

"We know that," I say. "But the market base of women who buy our products is fairly low."

Quatre smiles, his 'I have a plan' smile. "We are going to increase that."

"How?"

"By putting a new product on the market." He leans back in his chair looking very comfortable. "Dorothy has studied the Japanese market and she thinks the reason why our women consumer radio isn't significant is because we are doing male oriented porn."

"Well, duh!" I mean, this is a male gay porn business… what else would we do?

"Women," Quatre continues, ignoring my interruption, "want different things from their porn, things we take great effort to exclude from our product."

"Plot?"

He glares at me. I know Trowa takes great pride of writing very original scripts. "Romance. They want to know about the characters' feelings, about their thoughts, not just their dick size."

Now I'm confused. "And they want this to happen between males? No females involved?"

"Exactly!"

I don't want to know how Dorothy found this out but I know she isn't getting anywhere near me from now on… not that she did before. "So, how are we handling this?"

"Well, this is where you come in, Duo. I want to try something different… actually, make something that already exists into a main stream consumer product."

"Yaoi."

"Yaoi," he confirms. "The way the Japanese do."

"You are talking riddles, Q."

"I'm talking about animation." Quatre turns his chair towards the TV screen on the side of his office and fiddles with the remote.

A cartoon of what I guess is a boy appears on the screen, a feminine looking boy who is being pushed against a wall and kissed by another feminine looking boy. I watch the cartoons make out for a while before I ask, "This is what you want to do?"

Quatre nods enthusiastically. "The initial project would be five twenty minute episodes, all in the same universe. My contact at Venus already promised me they will show those first five episodes on their channel. If we play the publicity well enough and make ourselves a name this could really sell."

"Or you could lose a lot of money, Q."

"Life isn't fun if we don't take risks," he says.

I sigh and nod. He has been telling me that for a while. He thinks I should date more and keep telling him I will when I find someone I want to date. Really, I will. "So what's my part in this?"

He smiles. "I want you to head the new department."

"The Yaoi one?"

Quatre nods. "Yes. There's no one else I would trust with a job like this, Duo. You are smart and you can handle the marketing and the creative aspect."

"I know nothing about animation."

His expression doesn't change. "You minored in graphic design. Besides, I already got someone to take care of that part. I need you to run the department." He pauses and his look turns sober. "I don't want to force you, Duo. If you'd rather stay where you are, that's fine too."

"You just said you wouldn't trust anyone else," I point out.

He shrugs. "Then I'll do it myself."

My eyes widen and I stand up. "No way, Q! You are already overworked as it is. You can't handle a department on top of everything else."

"Duo, I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to. This is an offer. Feel free to turn it down." He stands up and walks over to me. "You've seemed bored lately. I thought you might like this." He lowers his eyes. "I'm sorry."

I poke him in the ribs. "Stop pouting, Q. I was being difficult. Actually, I did want to try something different."

"Does this mean you accept?" The smile returns so fast to his face that I think the pouting sulky Quatre was just an act. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Yeah, I'll take the job."

"Good," Quatre says, and walks back behind his desk. "We can do the paperwork later. Right now I need you to go to reception and meet the animator. He's scheduled to arrive in a few minutes." I open my mouth to say something but Quatre stops me with a gesture. "The empty section on the seventh floor will be the Yaoi department. It's not as big as accounting and marketing but there won't be as many people working there anyway."

I stand there, mouth open, looking at him. Who knows how long he has been planning this? The manipulative bastard knew I was going to say yes.

"Better go down there, Duo." He smiles smugly at me. "You don't want to keep Mr. Yuy waiting, do you?"

* * *

The reception is empty, save for a man sitting on the sofa. He's wearing a silver silk shirt, unbuttoned halfway down to his chest, and leather pants. When he sees me, he gives me a lazy smirk. I lower my eyes and hurry to the front desk. "Please tell me that isn't Mr. Yuy."

Hilde, the receptionists, smiles at me. "Why? Don't you go for the big muscle type?"

I glare at her. She knows very well I don't. Some of the actors have tried advances on me and I've always turned them down, not because they are porn stars, but because of their macho greater than life attitudes. I've bitched to Hilde about it enough.

She slaps my arm playfully. "He's here for an audition. Mr. Yuy isn't here yet."

I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. Since there is no way I'm sitting on the sofa with Mr. aspiring porn star, I rest my elbows on Hilde's desk. "So, what's today's gossip?"

"You mean besides Quatre playing you into taking charge of the new department?" she asks, innocently, while biting the tip of her pen.

Of course she knew. Nothing goes on in this porn company without Hilde knowing about it. "Yeah, besides that."

She grins and moves closer to me. "Quatre's secretary, Sheila, resigned."

I roll my eyes. "I already know that."

"Oh yeah?" She looks smug. "And you know why?"

Leaning closer, I shake my head.

"Well, I was working late last night."

"Meaning you were waiting for one of the pretending to be gay actors to get off work so you could take him home," I clarified.

Now it was her time to roll her eyes. "Anyway, Trowa comes in, completely furious, heading straight for the top floor. I followed, of course. Sheila was just gathering her stuff to leave. I've never seen Trowa direct that look at anyone before. Sheila turned white and ran out. She faxed her resignation this morning."

"Wait, wait." I say, shaking my head. "Trowa did what?" I can count in one hand the times I've seen Trowa mad, and that's usually at Quatre. He's doesn't care enough about other people to get mad at them.

"I wouldn't have believed it either but I saw it, Duo."

I drum my fingers on her desk. "So, then what happened?"

"Nothing!" She raises her voice slightly. "Can you believe that? Trowa goes into Quatre's office and they come out almost instantly, talking like nothing happened. And then they left."

"What the..?" I grin and straighten up, raising my arms lazily above my head. "So in short, you know nothing."

"No," she says, looking indignant. "I know that somehow Trowa is the reason why Quatre's secretaries don't last more than a week."

"You know nothing," I repeat, and let my arms fall at my sides.

She huffs and fixes her eyes on the computer, pretending to be busy. I'm about to tease her more when I hear the front door opening.

"Oh, it's you," I say to Wufei.

He's wearing his usual suit, briefcase in hand. "Were you expecting someone else?" he asks as he walks up to me.

"Well, this is a gay porn company and you are a straight power attorney."

"Who happens to be good friends with the owner of said gay porn company," he replies, calmly. He has grown a thick skin during the years. In the early days that was enough to make him uncomfortable, now unless I mention something at least S&amp;M related I don't even get a reaction.

"Quatre is waiting for you," Hilde says before Wufei and I can keep our little game of bet you can't make me blush - bet I can.

"Thank you." Wufei smiles at her and then looks back at me. "By the time your meeting is over I should have your new contract and Mr. Yuy's ready. Drop by Quatre's office then." And with that he heads to the elevators.

I raise my hands. "Did everyone know about Quatre's little plan but me?"

Hilde's only reply is a giggle.

The sound of the door opening again stops me for making a very crude remark.

If the man at the door isn't an actor, he should definitely consider it. He isn't much taller than me, and he is lean, not like Mr. Muscles on the sofa. The jeans, faded green t-shirt and jacket he is wearing make him look like he came out of a magazine add.

"Close your mouth, Duo."

I blink, not willing to turn my eyes away from the man to glare at Hilde, but I do close my mouth. Trying to look casual, I lean on Hilde's desk and plant a smile on my face.

"Welcome to Winner Pornographic Industries." Hilde gives the man a smile. "How may I help you?"

He doesn't quite blush, but I can see he's uncomfortable, even though he's trying to hide it. "My name is Heero Yuy. I'm here to meet Duo Maxwell."

Right now, I want to kiss Quatre.

"I'm Duo," I say, cheerfully and extend my hand. "I've been waiting for you." All my life. I cough and force myself to keep my mind focused on business instead of lustful thoughts; which I bet it would be a lot easier if my business wasn't porn.

Heero looks at me and waits. I swallow. "Um, yeah. So, have you been in porn before?"

He raises an eyebrow and I resist the urge to hit myself on the forehead.

"Duo, maybe you should take Mr. Yuy to the new department. Show him around?" I could kiss Hilde right now too.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can talk there." And before Heero can give me another one of those looks, those where people wonder if I am an alien or just have some mental problems, I head for the elevator.

It doesn't take long for the door to open, and Heero and I walk inside. I press the seventh floor, and then an awkward silence ensues. "I'm sorry for what I said down there," I finally say, and give him a smile.

He returns the smile. "I imagine if I worked in a porn company, I would enjoy teasing people too."

I laugh and can feel all the awkwardness vanish. "Well, you work for one now. Better be prepared for endless puns. I do have to warn you that there won't be people walking around naked."

He frowns slightly. "Why would there be?"

The elevator doors open and we walk into the corridor. "Some people expect that. They're greatly disappointed when I tell them there aren't people fucking around all day long."

"Unless you are in the third or fourth floor," a voice that isn't Heero's says behind me.

I turn around and glare at Trowa. He has the ability to sneak up on you when you least expect it. Of course, I had also forgotten the seventh floor is the writers' floor.

"What's on the third and fourth floors?" Heero asks, not looking at all bothered with Trowa's interruption.

"The studios," Trowa and I answer at the same time.

"Is this Heero?" Trowa asks me.

I glare at Trowa. "You're in on this too?" Is everyone in this company plotting against me?

He gives me a look.

Yeah, dumb question. Like Q wouldn't tell him. "Yes, this is Heero. Heero, this is Trowa Barton. Head pornographer."

"That's Quatre," Trowa says and extends a hand to Heero. "Head writer."

"You are head pornographer," I butt in, not caring that Heero was about to introduce himself. "Q is the Porn King." He really is, or at least that what Fortune magazine called him on their last issue. I bet it killed his father to see that Quatre was listed only a few places below him on the most successful people list.

Trowa shakes his head. "I have to get back to my minions," he says looking at two arguing writers. "Nice to meet you, Heero, and welcome." He nods politely to Heero and then turns to me. "Don't scare him too much, Duo. Leave some for the rest of us." And before I can reply he's gone.

"Do you all refer to your boss so casually?"

I laugh and start walking to our department. "No, not everyone. But Tro is his boyfriend and Q is my best friend since we were twelve so we have special privileges."

As soon as we reach the department I understand why almost everyone knew about Q's plans. The space that used to be empty, save for a few old desks and boxes, is now separated in three sections, with five desks and state of the art computers. There's a coffee maker on the corner, a copy room, a bathroom, and a big office with clear glass walls and a door with the words 'Duo Maxwell - Department Head' engraved on a silver plaque.

"Oh, Q!" For a moment I forget Heero is with me and just walk into the office, looking at everything. It isn't decorated, but the essentials are there. The rest is up to me.

I trace my hands on the leather chair. How could I have missed this? Maybe I was too worried being bored at my job to notice that Quatre was already taking steps to fix that. He's a damn good friend.

"You look surprised."

Heero is standing at the door of the office, my office.

"I am," I admit. I notice the couch on the other end of the room and go to sit there, gesturing at Heero to follow. "Sorry about this," I say, turning to look at Heero. "I just didn't expect all this." I wave my hand around the room. "Why don't you tell me about you? You do know what this project is about, right? Q didn't tell me much about you."

Heero leans back on the couch, getting comfortable. "I'm an animator. I've worked mainly in advertising but that's not what I want to do."

I can't help but snicker. "And porn is?"

He snickers too. "No. Not really. When I sent my portfolio I didn't know I was applying for a position in a porn company."

"When did you found out?" If I know Quatre well, he didn't make it any easy for Heero.

"Mr. Winner met me for an interview. He explained how many hours I would be required to work, the style of animation he wanted, and then made me an offer." He pauses. "A very generous one. And just before the meeting ended, he told me his company made gay porn."

I laugh. "He likes to do that. Get the business side out first and then inform people they'll be working in porn." Heero doesn't look uncomfortable so I decide to go for it and ask, "Are you gay?"

I should have seen it coming but I'm still surprised when he chokes on his own saliva. I give him a few pats on the back and wait for him to stop coughing. I guess this is why people keep telling me I need to practice being subtle.

"I'm sorry, Heero," I say when he's breathing normally again. "Tact isn't one of my strong points. I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything but I know this can make some people uncomfortable. I guess I just wanted to reassure you, if you are straight and stuff, that Trowa and his team handle the scripts, so you don't have to come up with stories, however, the drawing style and art is up to you. And if you are uncomf--"

"I'm gay."

I promptly close my mouth, the flow of words completely drained with Heero's statement.

He smiles at me. "I'm not used to people being so direct. Advertising is all about the subtle messages. I think I like your approach better."

I laugh and lean back on the couch, feeling relaxed, and for whatever reason, happy. "You and I are gonna get along just fine."

* * *

Turns out my prediction was right.

Yeah, I know a week isn't enough time to know if you can really get along with someone who used to be a total stranger, but in this case I just know. Heero and I've been working very hard on Quatre's new pet project. With Heero's help and Q's blessing, I hired two girls to help with various animation tasks. Relena and Sylvia are nice enough and very efficient. We get along well with them.

We all signed new contracts and while we did, I even got Wufei to almost blush. Surprisingly, it was when I whispered in his ear that Relena had said he had a nice ass. She didn't, but I did catch her checking him out.

Also, Quatre's little secretary problem seems to have been resolved. Hilde is a though chick and she won't quit, no matter how many times she walks in on Q and Tro having sex on the desk or how many times Trowa glares at her. Believe me, that girl doesn't scare easily.

The only low point, I guess, is the new receptionist. A forty year old woman named Patricia who, though she does her job well, is as fun as a brick wall. Actually, the brick wall is bound to be more amusing.

Trowa spends a great deal of time in my department, talking to Heero. They seem to get along pretty well. Writers and artists are supposed to, aren't they? Maybe I should become a writer like I had thought before? Nah. As head of department I get to spend more time with Heero than Trowa does. After all, we have much to discuss and Trowa is busy with his minions and Q.

Now, don't ask me when or why I started to calculate how much time I get to spend with Heero. It took me by surprise. It's just that it's nice to have someone intelligent, and funny – in his own way – and friendly to talk to at work. His looks don't hurt either.

Don't get me wrong. Quatre, Trowa and Hilde are always a hoot, but we don't spend that much time together. Heero, well, Heero is always here.

Trowa chuckled when I told him this yesterday. He said some of his minions are scared of Heero. I don't know why. He also smirked at me, the way he does when he's about to start touching Quatre under the table or pulling a fast one on one of his writers. I'm a bit worried about it.

"Duo."

I raise my eyes from the computer. Heero is leaning on my office door, looking incredibly good in the dark blue button shirt he's wearing today. "Yeah?"

"Everyone already left for lunch."

I look out at the rest of the office. I love that my walls are made of glass. It's like I can have my private space if I want to, but I still get to be part of what's going on outside my office. As Heero said, Sylvia and Relena are nowhere to be seen and a glance at my watch confirms that it's one twenty.

Standing up quickly, I turn off the music and grab my jacket from the back of my seat. "Thanks! I would have been grumpy all day if I missed lunch."

Heero smirks and says, "I know."

Grabbing his arm as I pass him, I pull him through the offices and to the elevator. "That wasn't grumpy. I was just annoyed she stole the last muffin."

"She was five," Heero says. "And she was before you in line."

"I still wanted it," I huff, and cross my arms above my chest. That had happened yesterday, just after Heero and I had lunch together and I dragged him to the small bakery across the street to try some of their famous muffins. I was more aggravated by the fact that Heero didn't get to try it, than by me missing out. Of course, I didn't say this out loud and refrained from snatching the muffin from the five year old. Heero bought me an éclair instead. I think I like them better than the muffins.

The elevator arrives on the first floor and we walk out. I try to wave at Patricia but she just glares at me while she eats her tuna sandwich. I tell you, that isn't pretty. "Q should hire someone else. She's really not the person to welcome people to a porn company."

Heero chuckles and puts his hands inside his jacket's pockets. "Who would you suggest?"

"Hilde was great, but Q really does need a competent secretary, and the money there's better." I nudge him on the ribs. "Maybe you should try."

"I have a job," Heero says, and then stops walking. "You mean to say I'm the right person to welcome people to a porn building?"

I laugh nervously. "Well, why not?" I keep walking, hoping Heero can just ignore this one. My mouth keeps getting the best of me around him.

"You could do it." He catches on to me and I turn to look at him just in time to catch the smirk on his face. This is why we get along so well. I babble things I shouldn't, and he doesn't care. Actually, he seems to like it. Weird guy.

We decide to have lunch at the pasta place. I've discovered Heero has a weakness for their vegetarian spaghetti, and I always enjoy pasta anyway. In the table next to us, there's a kid reading a comic. Heero looks at him while he eats his spaghetti, and he is so distracted that I have to ask, twice, if he wants to try my food.

He shakes his head and says he doesn't really like tomato sauce that much.

"Do you like comics?" I ask.

"It's not a comic, it's manga."

"Oh." I search for something else to say and after too long time I ask, "Do you like manga?"

This time he turns away from the kid and his "manga" and looks at me. "I've always wanted to do an animated series."

I take a sip of my soda. "One that doesn't involve porn, I suppose."

He smiles at me, almost shyly, a smile I haven't seen before. It looks good on him. "Samurai, maybe. I like to draw swords, and battles."

"Trowa wrote a script like that a while back. The video sold like crazy." Heero's smile flattens slightly, and I know I said the wrong thing. "You'll do it. You're nothing if not determined."

Heero finishes his pasta. "Quatre's generous offer wasn't only monetary," he says. "He promised that if the first set of Yaoi videos goes well, he will let me produce a series of my own and help me market it and distribute it."

My eyes widen. "No porn?"

Heero's smile returns, more confident now. "No porn."

Quatre must have wanted him pretty badly. When Winner Pornographic Industries started making so much money he was offered the possibility to do other type of films, and Quatre rejected each and every one of them. He was adamant to keep producing porn just to keep making his stand against his father. He wouldn't switch to a "respectable" business. He is too stubborn for that. But he made Heero a promise, and I know Quatre always keeps his word. Why did Quatre do that?

"That's the only reason I accepted the job." Heero pushes his plate slightly away and folds his hands over the table. "I didn't imagine it to be like this."

I stop the fork midway to my mouth. "Like what?"

"Fun." He looks straight into my eyes when he says, "I didn't expect to enjoy it so much."

I smile and concentrate on finishing my food and stopping the strange rush of excitement that just ran down my back.

On the way back to work, I take a deep breath and say, "I enjoy it too."

* * *

I've always hated mornings. It's not a mere dislike, or the grumpiness some people experiment, but true and outer hate. People shouldn't be roaming around before the sun is up. The world isn't designed that way. Luckily enough for me, I work for my best friend, who is nice enough to allow me to get to work at nine thirty. It's not ideal but at least the sun is out and shining when I leave my apartment.

Today, however, I'm heading for work at eight thirty. Eight fucking thirty.

Hilde called me last night and told me she wanted to meet me for breakfast. I accepted before I realized that, as Quatre's secretary, she doesn't enjoy the nine thirty starts I do. I think Quatre's secretaries get paid more than some executives for the amount of hours and work they have to put in.

So here I am, at the coffee shop in front of the office, drinking an espresso and trying to wake up. Hilde walks in smiling, her hair still slightly wet from the shower, and looking as awake as I can only manage at eleven.

"This better be good," I mutter as a greeting before going back to my coffee.

She orders a juice and a doughnut and sits in front of me. "I thought you liked gossip. It's okay," she shrugs, "I don't have to tell you."

"Gossip?" I put my coffee on the table. "Do you really have something today or is it half a story like last time?"

"Fine!" she says and crosses her arms over her chest. "I won't tell you now, and believe me, you want to know."

Damn, why does she always get the upper hand? "Hil? You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

She huffs and turns her head away, avoiding the pleading look I'm giving her. "Hil?" I try again.

"Fine." She looks at me and lets her hands fall at her sides. "But you are paying for breakfast." She grins and all I can do is nod.

Just then the waitress arrives with Hilde's order, and I take the opportunity to ask for one of their éclairs. "So, what's the scoop?"

Hilde takes a bite of her doughnut and licks her fingers slowly before replying. "There are two things really. The first is that now I really know why Quatre's secretaries keep resigning."

I raise my eyebrow.

"You see," she continues, as if she didn't see my gesture, "The day I signed the contract, when Quatre was busy in a meeting, Trowa came to see me. First he's all charming and sexy like he is and congratulates me for the new job, and then, all of the sudden, he turns serious." She pauses to drink some juice. "He tells me there are certain responsibilities he expects me to take on now that I'm Quatre's secretary."

"This isn't something kinky, is it?" I ask, half joking and half afraid of what her answer will be.

She gives me a look. "Duo! They are your friends, for the love of…!" She doesn't finish the sentence and looks at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I ask. "I've caught them going at it on the sets, and they _are_ in the porn business. Who knows where Tro gets all his scripts ideas?"

"Really? On the sets? Which one?" Hilde looks way too interested. "Don't tell me, I want to guess." She waves her hands excitedly. "The classroom? Playing strict professor and naughty student?"

At this point I cover my ears with my hands, close my eyes, shake my head and start reciting the alphabet. Q is my best friend, damn it! There're some things I rather _not_ picture. When I dare open my eyes again, Hilde is laughing at me, my éclair has arrived and the waitress and some other customers are giving me weird looks.

I take a bite of my éclair and ask, "Well, what did Trowa want?"

It's a few minutes before Hilde can control her laughter. She finishes her doughnut and then sobers up slightly. "He gave me a second set of instructions of how to handle Quatre's time. Never schedule meetings at meal times, before ten or after five. Make sure Quatre leaves the office for lunch when Trowa isn't around, and get him some snacks besides coffee mid morning and mid afternoon. Don't let more than five calls from his sisters through in a week, spaced at least by a day, and don't allow calls from his father more often than once every three weeks. And don't breathe a word of this to Quatre."

"Seriously?" Quatre would be furious if he found out. Trowa is a brave man. Before he and Q got together, Quatre practically slept in the office. Those were the early days, when the business was just taking off and Quatre had spent every moment working to make it a success. I had tried to make him slow down but it didn't work, and back then, I didn't want to press the issue too much. The porn company was Quatre's way of dealing with the rejection of his family, it was the thing that kept him going and I wasn't going to deny him that. Then Trowa came, applied for the position of writer, and two months later he and Quatre were an item.

"Yeah. I managed to get out of him what happened with Shelia too." She grins proudly. "Turns out she didn't quite follow Trowa's instructions and scheduled Quatre a full day of meetings, no lunch break, including a meeting with his father."

I wince. Quatre's meetings with his father never go well.

"You're okay with this, Hil?" I can understand Trowa's intentions, and I don't mind if he bullies a couple of secretaries to make sure Quatre is taken care of, but when that secretary is Hilde, things are different.

"Oh yes." Hilde smiles. "I don't mind taking care of Quatre. He really does forget to do so himself. Besides, Trowa doesn't scare me."

"Good." If Hilde is fine with this, then so am I. "So, what's the other thing? You said there were two."

Her grin widens. "It's about Heero." I stop mid bite and look at her. "You have a thing for him, right?"

The éclair falls on the plate. "Wha? What're you talking about?"

"Because he has a thing for you."

It's a good thing I'm not holding my cup of coffee because I would have dropped it. "What? How do you…?"

"Ah uh." Hilde shakes her finger no and then stands up. "I've said all I can." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast!" she says, and then runs out of the coffee shop.

Heero has a thing for me? It can't be possible, can it?

* * *

I arrive late to work.

Patricia gives me a look when I enter the building and I hurry to the elevator. However told her bright pink was her lipstick color better have their eyes checked.

When I reach my floor, I cross the writers' department as fast as I can. It's the first time I've been late to work in years and I don't want to have to give Trowa any explanations. Thankfully, I walk by undetected and dive quickly into my office.

Now its one of the moments I'm not grateful for the glass walls.

I sit down and lean back my chair, balancing it on the two back legs and putting my knee against the edge of my desk to maintain equilibrium. I'm still fidgety after my breakfast with Hilde and I wish I could hide at least for a few moments. I still can't believe I spent a little over an hour sitting in that coffee shop thinking about Heero.

Yeah, I'm aware of how pathetic that sounds, but it wasn't like that. I wasn't playing 'he loves me, he loves me not' with an imaginary flower; I was just trying to think if there was any evidence in Heero's behavior of Hilde's words. Completely different.

The problem is that I don't have any basis of comparison. I don't know how Heero was like before he met me. I don't know how he acts with any of his friends… In fact, I haven't met any of his friends. There's no way for me to know if he's acting differently around me.

The other thing that has been driving me crazy is how would Hilde know? I've never seen Heero talk to her, but if I know one thing, it's that Hilde isn't anything if not resourceful. If there's something she wants to know, she'll find out. But then again, she could simply be reading into something that isn't there.

"You are late."

I'm startled and the movement pushes the chair back too much. For a moment, I think I'm going to fall and wave my arms frantically until I can get a hold of the edge of the desk and steady myself.

I breathe a sigh of relief and hear a chuckle coming from the door. I put the chair back in the right position and glare at Heero. "Funny, isn't it? I would like to see you avoid a nasty fall with the same quickness I did."

"And no grace," he says between chuckles.

I can't help but snicker. "When my ass is in danger, grace isn't that necessary."

Heero's chuckles turn into a grin. "I bet you are very graceful in other areas."

For half a second I'm stunned, but then I grin back and say, "You should see me dance!"

He raises an eyebrow before looking me up and down. "Is that an invitation?"

My mouth opens but there is no sound. I don't know what to say.

The phone rings and saves me from answering. I pick it up way too quickly. "Duo here."

"You sound nervous." I hate when Quatre uses his all too knowing voice.

"I'm not," I say and try to relax back on the chair. I look at Heero and mouth to him 'this might take long'.

"Sure you're not." I can hear the smile in Quatre's voice. "Is he there?"

"Who?"

Heero's giving me a look and I smile at him. He shoots me another look before turning around and leaving my office.

"Fine," Quatre says, "be evasive. Anyway, are you doing anything after work?"

"Why?" I look out through the glass and watch Heero at his station. He sits at his drawing table; immediately a focused look appears on his face. I've noticed he always does that just before he starts drawing. It's like the rest of the world vanishes, and all that matters is the world he is creating. He doesn't smile, but the happiness is reflected in his eyes.

"… daydreaming about Heero and answer me."

I blink a couple of times and turn my eyes to my desk. "What?"

Quatre laughs. "I said," he speaks slowly, as if he were speaking to a child - I hate when he does that - "stop daydreaming about Heero and tell me if you can meet me after work."

"Sorry, Q. I got distracted. What about Trowa? Don't you have another set to christen or something?"

"No. We're pretty much done."

Smug bastard.

"I don't want to know." I shake my head trying to stop my mind from mentally listing the different sets we have. "Sure, Q, we'll hang. I'll meet you at your office. The reception is a creepy place with that thing there."

"Patricia?" Quatre laughs. "She isn't pretty but calling her thing is a little too much. Anyway, I have work to do. See you later. Go back to ogling Heero's ass."

He hangs up before I can say anything. It's okay. I'll get him later. I know where he lives.

And besides, I can't ogle Heero's ass while he's sitting down. His back however…

* * *

I don't like the way Trowa's looking at me. I don't like the smirk. I really don't like that he keeps looking between Heero and me with that damn smirk on his face.

"Have you given Heero the tour yet?" Trowa asks, casually. Of course, there's nothing casual about that. I know very well what he means by 'the tour'. "So you haven't," he continues after I don't reply. "Well, I can give him the tour for you if you are too bu—"

"No!" I didn't mean to jump in like that. Really, I didn't. But damn if I'm going to let Trowa, with his 'I'm smooth and sexy like hell' attitude, give Heero the tour.

"What tour?" Heero is looking at me and completely ignoring Trowa.

Hah! Take that, Barton!

"Around the building," Trowa explains, but Heero is still looking at me. He wants me to answer.

"He means the studios," I say. "Nothing interesting to see in accounting, you know? But newbies usually want a chance to see the studios, see where all the action happens…"

"Not all the action." Trowa winks. I close my eyes tightly and shake my head. I don't want to know. I just don't want to know.

"Can I see the studios?"

I open one eye and give Heero a careful look. He doesn't appear to be teasing, although he's incredible at teasing with a straight face. "You really want to?"

Heero shrugs. His shrugs are small, barely noticeable, but they are pretty easy to see if you know what you are looking for. "It might be interesting."

"Sure, if you want to." I open my other eye and give him a small smile. "We can go during lunch, that way it'll be just the two of us." I wince. That didn't sound right. "I mean, that way the actors will be gone, unless you want to see them…" I wave a hand and leave the rest unsaid.

"No. I rather it'll be just us." Heero isn't smirking, but there's a smirk hidden in his eyes.

"Good. We'll leave early for lunch then." I grin, trying not to think about the fact that Heero and I will be alone in a room designed to recreate almost every sexual fantasy. I shift my eyes to the window and frown. "When did Trowa go?"

Heero looks amused. "After you agreed to give me the tour."

Oh man, I just practically admitted I was too distracted looking at Heero to notice anything else going on. "Uh? The damn guy is a ghost! I don't know how Q keeps track of him." I let out a laugh and hope Heero doesn't realize that I'm trying to downplay this.

He still looks amused but he doesn't challenge me. That's why I love the guy; he's good at knowing when to tease and when to let me be.

Did I just think the L word?

When the fuck did that happen?

It isn't like that. I'm just confusing love with lust. It's just that Heero is so good looking, and has a great body, and the hair that falls over his eyes just so, and the way he looks when he smiles, like he's letting my see something special, because he is special, I know, I can tell…

Oh fuck!

I might just be falling for the guy.

* * *

I'm not nervous. I don't get nervous. I've worked here long enough, walked through the studios many times, so there's no reason why I should be nervous about the little tour. Not at all.

It's not the reason why the food didn't taste as good during lunch, or why I spent it babbling way more than usual. Heero listened to me, like he always does, giving me an amused smile when I neatly insert my food in my mouth… yeah, for some reason I do that a lot around him.

We enter the building, quietly, and Patricia looks at me as if she can read my mind and knows that I'm trying not to think too much on the way Heero will look against the different sets, naked. I'm still not nervous, even if the crazy receptionist lady can look into my soul and apparently disapproves.

Heero is walking half a step behind me and it takes every bit of self control I have not to look back and glance at the expression on his face. I don't even know why I'm stopping myself but it feels like we are playing a game, and if I were to turn around, I would lose.

I'm many things, but I'm not a loser.

On the elevator, I force myself to keep my eyes ahead, staring at my blurry reflection on the metallic surface of the doors. From the corner of my eye I can see Heero's reflection, but I can't see his expression unless I turn around, and I won't.

"It isn't really that exciting," I say, thinking that a bunch of disorganized sets can't really be that interesting. It's weird but I feel that after all the expectation we built, and by we I mean Trowa, reality might be disappointing.

"I haven't seen other porn sets to compare it with."

I laugh but before I can say anything the elevator doors open. I step out, guide Heero around the corner and extend my hand, "Behold! The studios!"

This time I do look at him. The only sign of amazement he shows is his eyes widening slightly. He walks in slowly, looking from side to side, examining carefully the cardboard backgrounds, the different prompts – handcuffs, dildos, gather belts – and other things lying around.

I follow him, studying his every reaction.

He steps in front of the doctor's office set and for a split second I want to ask him to put on the white robe. I cough and when he looks at me I ask, "Is it everything you expected?"

"There's a set for every fantasy." He's looking at a stethoscope and he picks it up. I wish he would put it around his neck, but instead he places it back on the table.

"Yeah. Porn business, you know? We sell fantasies."

"Pity you can't make them come true." He stares at me for a long moment and I'm frozen, I can't speak or react in any way. Is he really saying what I think he is?

But then he turns away and keeps looking at the sets, going right pass the dungeon and taking a few moments in front of the moon landing set.

I stand next to him. "We don't actually have an anti-gravity chamber."

He grins. "I suspected it."

"We do have a barn set." I wink at him.

"Not my style."

"What's your style?" I want to bite the words back the minute I'm done speaking them.

He actually looks surprised for a moment, and then he smiles. "I don't need such elaborate things." The teasing tone is gone from his voice. "I just need the person, the perfect person, and the rest just happens."

"Is there…" I swallow, "do you have this person yet?"

Heero shortens the distance between us, stepping into my personal space. He leans towards me, slowly, ever so slowly, and for a moment I think he is going to kiss me, but his lips move past mine, until they are beside my ear, and he whispers, "I wish."

* * *

"So, did you get lucky on your tour?"

I feel tempted to grab the olive in Quatre's martini and throw it at his face. He knows me too well because he gracefully puts a hand over the glass and moves it away from me. I settle for poking my tongue out childishly.

"Is that a yes?" He tilts his head to the side, looking like an innocent young man to anyone who doesn't bother to look and see the mischief in his eyes.

"Did you bring me here to tease me?" I wrap my hand around my beer and take a long drink. Nothing like a Corona.

"Not exactly. We haven't talked much since you got your new job and I wanted to know how things are going."

I grin. "Well, Q, it's kind of hard to bitch about my boss to my best friend when they are the same person, you know?"

"Oh." Quatre takes a careful sip of his martini. He doesn't really like it that much, but people know who he is in this bar, and even though he is in porn and all, he plays the businessman part for everyone to see. No matter how much he wants to deny it, he plays the part too well. "I didn't realize your boss was so insufferable."

I slap Quatre lightly on the arm. "I'm kidding, Q."

Quatre smiles. "I know." He twirls his drink twice. "Are you less bored now?"

I don't know if I should feel bad that he knows me so well, or honored. "Not bored at all." I grin. "Thanks, man."

He waves my thanks away with a gesture of his hand. "Now that that's out of the way, you can tell me about Heero."

I knew it!

"My love life is none of your business," I say and we both laugh. Truth is I've been dying to talk to him for a while. "Hilde says he's into me."

"Well, if Hilde says so, it must be true." Quatre downs half his martini before he asks me, "What about you? Are you into him?"

I curl my fingers around the bottle but leave it on the table. "Yeah." I bring the beer to my lips, but stop the motion midway. "It's not just the looks, though I'm not complaining on that department, but he's… I feel like he gets me." I shrug.

Quatre waits patiently for me to finish my beer. He doesn't pressure me to keep talking but I do it anyway. "He's funny and smart and so passionate for what he loves. And sometimes he does these things that make my legs weak, and I just stand there, stuttering because I don't know what to say."

"You have it bad." Quatre smiles. He lifts his drink in a silent toast and finishes it, leaving only the olive in the center of the glass.

This time I do grab the olive from his glass and throw it at him.

I know he's right.

* * *

After my night out with Q, I got home drunk enough to go right to sleep with a smile on my face. A smile that was not present when the alarm woke me up in the middle of a very suggestive dream, involving Heero, an impossibly tight space suit and the moon landing set.

I jacked off in the shower, but I was still feeling jumpy all day at work, and even worse, every time I saw Heero, I was reminded of the dream, in a very physical way. I've been avoiding him all day. Today was the first time we hadn't had lunch together since he started working here. I didn't eat much

He noticed something is wrong. I don't know how, but he was giving me this look, so I thought it would be better if I went somewhere else for a while. Somewhere Heero won't find me.

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?"

I'm not. Really. Okay, maybe I am, but I see no reason to admit that to Wufei. What the hell is he doing here anyway? I remain quiet and hope he goes away.

I hear his steps heading for the door, and then the door shutting and locking. "This might be a porn company, Maxwell, but I very much doubt Quatre would approve of you jacking off in the restroom."

"Hah!" I snort. "You didn't go to highschool with the guy. Besides," I open the stall door and glare at Wufei, "I'm not jacking off. I have more control than that, thank you very much."

Wufei crosses his arms above his chest and leans back on the sink. "You are hiding, then."

I stand up but keep glaring at him. "I just needed a moment to myself."

Wufei doesn't look convinced. "Right. Who are you hiding from?" I don't answer and his eyes widen a bit. "Ah, Mr. Yuy."

"Why they fuck does everyone think there's something between Heero and me?" Wufei doesn't even work here. I'll kill Hilde if she has been telling things to Wufei, of all people.

"It's pretty obvious." Wufei gives me an amused look.

I sigh. Man, this is frustrating! It's like everyone around me is trying to get Heero and me together. I don't even know if he likes me or if he is just teasing and I'm sure not helping things by imagining him naked every time I see him, not if I'm not sure I can have him.

"You are acting like a girl." Wufei turns his back on me and turns on the faucet. He washes his hands, ignoring me completely, as if our conversation is over. The nerve!

I open my mouth to say something, make an S&amp;M joke or something, but instead I whisper, "Why?"

He shuts off the water and dries his hands on a paper towel. I expect him to tease me but he just says, "You are thinking too much." He throws the towel in the trash and walks by me. He stops at the door but doesn't turn around. "Just go with your gut on this one, Maxwell. Have some faith."

He leaves and I look at my reflection on the mirror. I bury my face in my hands and let out a long breath. "Faith."

* * *

Most of the staff is gone, but Heero is still in his work station. He's not working on anything, but sitting, looking at the entrance of the department, as if he's waiting for someone. I give him a shaky smile and walk towards him.

"We don't pay extra hours unless you're actually working." I grin at him but I know it's not very convincing.

"I was waiting for you." He stands up and he's eye to eye with me. He holds his stare and I find myself clutching my pants and trying not to drop my eyes.

"You were?" I laugh a little. "Um, why?"

"You've been avoiding me all day." His eyes drop slightly, so slightly that I'm not sure if it isn't just a trick of the light. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday. I thought," this time he does divert his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Usually, when I'm uncomfortable, I laugh and make a joke. Now, however, I can do nothing but stand there and watch Heero take his jacket from the back of his seat and start walking away.

He's going, and I'm missing my chance.

I clutch the back of his shirt, my fingers curling tightly against the soft fabric. "Don't."

Heero turns around but I still don't let him go. There's something in his eyes, something I hadn't seen before, deep and unguarded. Hope?

He doesn't speak, just looks at me, waiting to hear what I have to say. But what can I say, I think I like you? Do you like me? Your place or mine? "I think too much." I uncurl the fingers around his shirt and let my hand fall until my fingers are brushing his, and if I want, I just need to curl them again to hold his hand. I wait a couple of breaths, and I do.

Heero's fingers curl instinctively around mine. "Then don't." He pokes me on the forehead and smiles. "Follow your feelings."

Have some faith.

I lean into him, closing my eyes. His lips meet mine halfway. I smile into the kiss, parting my lips a little and getting a taste of him. It doesn't last long enough.

There's a smile in Heero's lips when we part.

"About time!"

Heero and I both turn quickly to the entrance of the department to find Trowa and Quatre, leaning into each other and grinning at us.

"Fuck, Q! Can't I get any privacy?"

"Sure," Quatre replies casually. "The studios are empty now. Feel free to have a go."

Before I can say anything, Trowa gives me a thumb up and he and Quatre leave. I watch their backs until I'm sure they go around the corner.

"We are going to get teased mercilessly, right?" Heero asks, but he's still smiling.

I sigh. "Yeah." I move a step closer to him and grin. "But it's worth it, right?"

He nods and then starts walking, his hand still holding mine.

We are at the elevator when I ask, "Uh, Heero, where are we going?"

The elevator doors open and we step in. He presses me against the wall and kisses me. When we part, he punches the number three and smirks at me. "To give them something to talk about."


End file.
